


flip-flops

by robiland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Identity, Mornings, Travel, sombra still doesn't have a name, white-passing latina tracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robiland/pseuds/robiland
Summary: in which lena and sombra muse on marriage, identity, and appropriate travel planning on a morning in buenos aires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the world could always use more normal and wholesome sombracer content  
> this is technically part of a separate au for which i hope to publish some stuff in the future! until then, you can find me on twitter @llesbianisme, where i jump directly into that gay shit at all times. enjoy!  
> p.s. if you have a problem with tracer being a person of colour in this story, please know that i truly! do not care.

Lena blinked awake to the sight of Sombra's hip, firstly, before her chestnut eyes rose just slightly to meet the early morning sun. Its rays filtered through the leaves of the trees that, kind of nicely, obscured her view of the city beyond their hotel room. Despite the exceptional air conditioning (Lena had cranked it up to freezing to have an excuse to burrow under the comforter and cuddle with her girlfriend who, unsurprisingly, wasn't happy about the temperature), the sun across Lena's freckles nose filled her with memories of the humidity fresh off the plane. Sombra complained, as she liked to do, but Lena didn't - not when she wanted to soak up as much of the sensations that belonged here. That belonged to her home.

 

Wasn't very easy to peacefully soak it all in when Sombra was in full electronic swing right at what looked to be the crack of dawn. Her nails, a set of talon-like deep red acrylics with subtle glitter that caught in the sunlight, made clacking noises against the keyboard of the laptop that she balanced on her crossed legs - a noise far too incessant for this early in the morning. The television, although on mute, showed the weather forecast, not that Sombra was paying much mind. Her endearing pair of glasses were perfectly perched at the top of her nose, reflecting the screen in the lenses.

 

Shifting slightly to press her lips to Sombra's upper thigh, Lena mumbled, "Why're you up so early?"

 

"I'm planning our day," Sombra simply answered, taking a hand away from the keyboard to run it through Lena's curls, which were getting much too long. She grinned at the sound of Lena's pleased hum as her girlfriend's nails ran along her scalp. "Two weeks is baby food if we wanna be real _tourists_."

 

"Mm? What are you lookin' at?" Lena asked. She lifted her head to rest it on Sombra's lap - and to give her easier access to keep playing with her hair - and peeked at the screen.

 

"They have this package for a dinner and tango show at... La Esquina Homero Manzi," Sombra read slowly. She scrolled a few times, clicked on a few things. "Reviews are all solid so far. I kinda wanna _do_ the actual dancing, not just watch it."

 

Lena raised an eyebrow. "You wanna take lessons?"

 

Sombra shrugged and let her hand linger to rest on Lena's shoulder. Lena was grateful for the bit of extra heat; as a habitual naked sleeper, she wasn't at all hesitant to accept the warmth that always radiated from Sombra. Sombra mumbled something about Lena's skin being "freezing," then replied, "I think it could be cute. We're in the 'birthplace of tango', or whatever. Plus, you could use the practice."

 

"Hey, I've got moves, alright? Not my fault you can't keep up."

 

For the first time that morning, Sombra looked down at Lena, her expression unconvinced with just a hint of embarrassment. Even with her sour expression, Lena couldn't help but gaze in awe of her girlfriend's full, wide lips and tiny beauty marks smattered across rich brown skin. Not to mention, her oversized, square-framed glasses added a whole other dimension of the odd brand of sexiness that Lena always loved. Sombra's Aquarian eccentricity never did fail to make Lena's heart race. 

 

In a smooth recovery - as smooth as Lena could be this early in the morning and, well, as much as someone like her could be smooth - Lena offered, "I'll take the lessons if you promise we can put 'em to use when we get married. Tango at our wedding."

 

The offer clearly worked in some way; Sombra's stoic expression melted away into a shy smile, gently nudging Lena's head as she turned back to her laptop screen. Wedding talk always had her so bashful - her reaction always reminded Lena of how adamantly anti-commitment Sombra _used_ to try to make her believe she was. Again, Aquarian eccentricity. "We're having a beach wedding, Oxton."

 

"You can tango on a beach, love. You just have to believe in yourself and wear the right flip flops." Sombra's scoff didn't dissuade any of Lena's early morning mushiness, evident in the way Lena reached across the keyboard to take her girlfriend's left hand in hers. She kissed Sombra's fingertips, mumbling, "Can't wait to put a ring on you."

 

Still letting Lena kiss her hand, Sombra rolled her eyes. "You talk so much shit."

 

"And I can talk even more," Lena challenged. "Like how the amount of side boob you're showing in that top had me dreaming about you."

 

To be fair, it was a considerable amount of side boob; Sombra had been feeling oversized tank tops recently. They complimented pierced nipples quite nicely. She took the bait, though, prompting, "What kinda dream?"

 

Sombra's stupid laptop, despite it disrupting Lena's usual flair for playing around with a few fingers between Sombra's thighs as she talked dirty to her, wouldn't disrupt her getting into all the details in her response. Her voice was at a low hum as she answered, "Oh, you know. Just... kissing all your little dots, especially the pretty ones on your thighs - those ones are my favourites."

 

"You have favourites out of my beauty marks? That's--"

 

"Gay? I know." Lena withdrew her hand from Sombra's in favour of letting it play with the hem of her shirt, her fingertips teasingly grazing Sombra's stomach now and again as she continued, "I think they're my favourites 'cause I get to kiss them right before I get to taste you. Hear those pretty little noises you make when I have my head between your legs."

 

Lena smirked as she looked up at Sombra just in time to watch her bite her bottom lip, innocently noting, "I think you're hitting on me, Lena."

 

"Oh, I definitely am. S'it working?" Lena asked smugly. Judging by the slight twitch of Sombra's hips when Lena pulled at the waistband of her underwear, she guessed that it was.

 

Sombra, ever the tease, suggested, "We should finish planning."

 

"La Esquina Homero Manzi isn't gonna go anywhere," Lena bargained. "We have the whole day to plan."

 

"It is, like... six in the morning."

 

"That it is."

 

"Mm."

 

The two sat in silence for a moment before Sombra, definitively, powered down her laptop and set it aside, making a smooth transition to straddle the width of Lena's legs. She laughed at how excitedly Lena sat up and grasped her hips, taking Lena's face in her hands in return. She tapped her fingertip to Lena's nose, noting, "You've been very flirty, Lena. I'm starting to think you have ulterior motives."

 

"Not my fault I have the sexiest girlfriend in the universe," Lena noted, especially knowing Sombra would be in no rush to disagree. Lena smiled as Sombra ran her fingers through her hair again, clearing it out of her eyes so Sombra, as she noted in a sweet little mutter, 'get a good look at her'. "You're lookin' at me funny."

 

"I'm just wondering what's on your mind. Besides the obvious," Sombra added with a grin before her features softened.  She rested her arms on Lena's shoulders, looping the ends of Lena's curls around her fingertips. "How's it feel? Being home."

 

Lena pursed her lips and took a quick inventory of, well, the past twenty-odd years of her life. Knowing she was adopted (from Argentina, she discovered after some snooping in her parents' drawers), knowing she was different, being encouraged not to think about being different, being raised as if she weren't different. Living with the knowledge that she was never as blonde, as pale, as, well... white as her peers, but being taught to pretend she was. Hearing how beautiful Spanish sounded on Sombra's tongue and the pang of jealousy that came with it. She wasn't sure if she would ever meet her birth parents - or if she even wanted to - but... "It's nice, I think. Just... _really_ getting to know where I come from. First hand, 'n' all that."

 

Lena shrugged, smiled fondly at Sombra. "I'm glad you're here. That _we're_ here."

 

 

"Me, too. Remember when we were younger and we'd talk about it all the time?"

 

"Getting a private jet and a condo and a whippet--"

 

"-- named Lady Bethany," Sombra finished with a grin. "We're still working on the jet and the dog, but I'd say we're making good progress."

 

Lena nodded and, much more comically and dramatically this time around, shrugged again. "I _guess_ planning is good, sometimes."

 

"Ah, you're seeing the light," Sombra _mostly_ joked. She compromised, adding, "That's what makes us work. I do the planning, you do the fun, spontaneous shit. It's always been like that."

 

"One of us has to know how to have fun," Lena teased. She let her hands drop down to cradle her girlfriend's behind, giving it a firm squeeze as she smirked and said, "Let's have fun, babe."

 

"Mm, you know what's really fun?" Sombra purred in return. "Purchasing show tickets in advance."

 

Lena scoffed, prompting Sombra's endearingly loud laugh. "Shut up."

 

"You shut up! You're all about fun and you can't take a joke?" Sombra snickered, kissing the tip of Lena's nose until her sour expression melted away. As shyly as she always did whenever she let herself be mushy, Sombra bashfully mumbled, "I love you."

 

A wide smile spread across Lena's lips. Sombra was hardly very affectionate - it was quite the gift when she was, therefore, Lena decided to milk it for all it was worth. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

 

"I said I love you, stupid," Sombra repeated. "Should I write it out for you?"

 

"Blue or black ink and double-spaced, please."

 

"You are such a _loser_."

 

Sombra betrayed her words by pulling Lena's face to hers, pressing their lips together and sighing against them. Lena responded by wrapping her arms tight around Sombra's waist, starting in on the regular push and pull of their kisses, moaning softly when Sombra returned the favour. Lena ran her hands over Sombra's stomach, her breasts, before letting them settle on her cheeks. The slightest touch of Sombra's tongue against Lena's bottom lip warranted an equally slight gasp from Lena before she adjusted, encouraging her girlfriend to deepen the kiss by letting a louder moan slip.

 

She felt Sombra's lips stretch into a grin. She whispered, "What were you saying earlier? Something about your head between my legs?"

 

"I can tell you, but I think you'd like it better if I showed you."

 

Sombra stroked Lena's cheeks with the backs of her fingers, replying, "You know me so well."

 

"I'm glad I do," Lena offered. 


End file.
